<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Your Medicine by heavenzfiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732969">Take Your Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend'>heavenzfiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Gender Neutral Manager, Kissing, Medicine, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Verine refuses to take his medicine, you find a creative way to assist him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Verine/Reader (Manager)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Your Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel bad that Verine has to take so many meds, even in his afterlife, so I wrote something to help him with it as his lover! Manager is gender neutral in this piece as the focus is not really about the reader/manager but all about Verine.</p><p>This was supposed to be just a fluffy piece, ending with a kiss, but it got out of hand and turned NSFW. Thank you and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Say ‘Aah~’” You hold a spoonful of green liquid out towards Verine but his lips remain firmly closed, down-turning in a cute but stubborn pout. </p><p>“No, I don’t want to take any more today. I’m so sick of them.” He crosses his arms and shifts his body away. The near-fluorescent color of the medicine makes you feel queasy yourself just from the visuals and you don’t even want to imagine the horrid taste that is sure to accompany such a vile looking concoction. It’s no wonder your boyfriend is tired of taking them but, unfortunately, both of you know it has to be done for his well-being.</p><p>“But Verine! You <i>have</i> to take all of your medicine! Don’t you want to get better?” You’re not quite sure what to do with the loaded-spoon in your hand, liquid swaying a little at the unstable trembling of your hand at having to hold it in air for an extended period of time now. Your other hand carefully reaches out to rub his arm up and down in hopes of placating your sullen boyfriend. </p><p>“It doesn’t even matter. It’s not like I’ll ever fully get better.” Your Verine seems to be in such a depressing mood today for some reason, but as the manager, and also his lover, you take it as your job to make him feel better, both mentally and physically. </p><p>“Ok, how about this? I’ll feed it to you...” You wiggle your eyebrows but it goes unseen by him since he’s facing away from you.</p><p>“It won’t work-”</p><p>“...Mouth-to-mouth.” His interruption gets squashed by your bold suggestion and you swear you hear a soft intake of breath, followed by coughing. He turns around then to fully face you with a pink blush beginning to stain his sickly pale face.</p><p>“Wha-” Before he can finish his words and make things unnecessarily awkward, you quickly move closer, plop the contents of the spoon in your mouth and press your mouth against his. The bitter medicine swirls on your tongue, the sensitive taste buds screaming for mercy at the pungent assailant, almost triggering a gag reflex, but you remind yourself that this is for your poor boyfriend who has to endure this day in and day out with no end in sight and press on with the task at hand.  </p><p>You’re glad that your surprise attack caused him to be defenseless with his mouth slightly ajar since your tongue easily slides in. Your hands cup his flushed cheeks and caress them to assist in the lowering of his defenses for a complete domination. Noticing that despite the playful maneuvers of your tongue his throat remains obstinately closed, you bring up one hand to tickle his neck with feather-light touches, bringing it slowly up along his throat to his pointed chin. You run your thumb across his jawline all the way to his ear and back, and then coyly pet his chin as one would a cat. </p><p>Finally, you feel Verine swallow the medicinal drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing beneath your hands as proof.</p><p>“Good job, sweetie.” A smile glows your face as you pull away to whisper this but his hand on the back of your head forces you back to meet a demanding kiss. You can still taste the astringent flavor but as the kiss quickly turns almost indecent, you can care less about the lingering taste. Your head is almost completely filled with the sweetness that is Verine.</p><p>“Hmph, I’m mad at you for that.” You can tell he’s not actually mad but you indulge him nevertheless.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” You didn’t think this far in your plan to feed Verine his medicine, but now that the deed is done, you feel like he deserves a reward for the minimal fussiness. </p><p>You lean forward to press your lips to his neck, where you can feel the blood rushing beneath the thin skin there, rubbing your nose in the crook of his neck afterwards to smell the sweet and musky scent of your reaper boyfriend, the unique smell that never fails to make you crave him. </p><p>You push him down on the soft mattress of his bed and lift his arms to free him of his shirt. Your head returns to his body but this time focusing on his left nipple. You suck and tease it with your teeth until it hardens into a small pebble. Your hand reaches down to settle in between his legs and you feel a familiar twitch in response. Good.</p><p>You practically, and literally, have your boyfriend in the palm of your hands. </p><p>Your mouth continues its downward descent upon his body as your hands massage him through the fabric of his pants. Being careful so the divesting of his pants doesn’t interrupt the flow of the kisses, your hands expertly unbutton his pants, pull down the zippers, and swiftly pull them down the length of his legs— Verine helps by lifting his butt so you can yank both his pants and underwear down in one motion.</p><p>Now that nothing was in the way of your kisses, they venture in a straight, vertical line down his abdomen, past the tuft of coarse hair, until your hand and mouth reach the same destination. You squeeze the already-hard cock and find it scorching hot to touch— very contrasting to the rest of his body which always seems to be on the cold side. </p><p>Verine screams your name and hisses through his teeth as you take as much of him into your mouth at once, the sudden engulfing of the sensitive nerves almost <i>too much</i>. He coughs and you briefly pause, waiting for his breathing to even out again. Then your mouth pops back out and you run your thumb underneath the head of his cock to find it slippery with precum. You flick your tongue out to taste it and you’re thankful that despite the numerous horrible-tasting medicine your boyfriend consumes his semen does not have a strong bitter flavor— it was just a mild, tolerable saltiness. </p><p>Your hands cradle and fondle his balls as if to coerce them to release their pent up stress in the form of ejaculation, all the while your mouth continues its sucking, lavishing his privates with well-deserved attention. In no time at all, your boyfriend is panting, seemingly out of breath as if he ran a marathon under the blazing sun, and clutching your hair but not too close to the scalp where it might hurt you. </p><p>You can feel him getting close because his balls almost tighten under your hands and with a final grunt a flood of warm liquid fills the cavity of your mouth in a spurt, and then another, weaker release follows. Your mouth almost full of his load, you make sure you don’t break eye contact with Verine as you smile and gulp it all down. The crimson blush is almost completely covering most of his body now and you run your hand along the frail build of his body to find it pleasantly warm. </p><p>“Surely you’re not still mad… are you?” You tease, observing the way his posture dips into the mattress and the permanent dark circles under his eyes now lightening by a tad from physical contentment. </p><p>“W-Well, no, I’m not…” Both of you know there is no way in hell (or, Otherworld) he can keep up his acting, the hint of a smile that is threatening to spill across his face too evident for denial. When Verine soon scoops you up into his arms to snuggle you all night long you mentally applaud yourself for a job well done, happy in knowing that you got your lover to take his meds and de-stress all at once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed what I came up with. I still have so many ideas for the different characters for AfterL!fe but I will slowly work through them. Let me know how you liked it and have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>